1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a data processing apparatus that processes data to be edited, a data processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of information have been generally acquired by accessing a web page on the Internet. The web page includes a structured document described in a structured language, e.g., a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) or an Extensible Hyper Text Markup Language (XHTML). The web page can be displayed on a display by software referred to as a web browser, and can be printed out by a printer.
When the web page, which has been acquired using the web browser, is output after being edited, the image quality of an object such as characters and graphics is less degraded if the object is acquired in a vector format. Thus, the image quality of the edited web page will increase.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-187566 discusses generating editable data using a virtual printer driver and editing the generated data. The editable data is generated using the virtual printer driver so that the data can be edited in a vector format using a printer driver that is capable of outputting an object having a vector format still in the vector format.
When data having no information about a page such as a web page is converted into data having a format that can be printed by a printer driver, the printer driver generates a printing data while dividing the data into pages according to a recording medium size used for printing. At this time, some printer drivers provide a margin in an outer edge of each of the generated pages. Therefore, if there is an object existing across the pages when the data generated by the printer driver is edited, a margin may be inserted into the object. If the object is moved, for example, not to exist across the pages when the data generated by the printer driver is edited, the margin provided by the printer driver needs to be deleted. This can result in an increase in a processing load or degradation in image quality. In addition, some printer drivers move the object to the subsequent page if there is an object existing across the pages as described above. In this case, the data changes in layout from the original data so that an editing result according to the original layout cannot be obtained.